Don't Think Twice
by sarahsolace
Summary: What would happen if the day you broke up with your best friend-you realized that he was suffering from smoking without knowing it.


**Ok, I don't own any of the Kids Next Door. I sure wish I did. And I am not really keeping the accents coz when you live in a country or state, you lose your hometown accents. Please read and review. PROLOUGE: After a bad fight with Nigel Wallabee quits the team and stars spending time with his new friend John. And Nigel is the only one who knows that Wallabee is smoking. Will Nigel be able to help him before its to late? **

"I need a break," Nigel muttered miserably. Hoagie and his weather-balloon project was coming out terrible. First Hoagie bought helium balloons and the second they let go to test the balloons-they flew away. Then Hoagie overfilled the balloons so that when Nigel lifted them, they burst in his face. Then Hoagie decided he wanted to use juice instead of water and wasted a gallon of fruit punch. And it was only after Hoagie sat on the balloon that Nigel spent two hours filling-he decided he would go crazy unless he took a break. He couldn't help taking a glance at what Kuki and Abby were doing. _They're _weather-balloon project wasn't perfect. In fact they hadn't even filled the balloons yet. They were painting the balloon an assortment of colours. They looked like they were having fun. While he was stuck with fat-boy who was no help to Nigel whatsoever. His mind wandered over to Wallabee Beatles his so-called best friend. Wallabee wasn't in the treehouse as usual. Nigel's mind wandered over to class when they were picking partners. Wallabee picked another friend of his-John a guy who was addicted to smoking. Nigel wasn't just mad at Wallabee. He was scared. Wally himself had started smoking-all the time.

Nigel grabbed his jacket and hurried over to the BC a place where teenagers went out on dates. He knew that unless anyone had a Sunday date-he wasn't likely to meet anyone he knew. He was _so _wrong. He saw Wallabee, John, two of Wally's friends Tyler and Dylan and a bunch of guys from the football team sitting there. And John looked up and saw him.

"Hey loser-where's **your** date?" John asked him without the slightest intention of being polite.

"Where's _yours_?" Nigel asked his voice rising. "Unless you are on a date with one of these _guys_?"

John didn't even look mad. He gave Nigel a mocking smile and said

"Coming." As if on cue a dozen pretty cheerleaders sat down at there table. The girl sitting next to Wally was Lissa Martin. Nigel knew Lissa was one of the prettiest girls at school. He also knew that Lissa was a real bitch. She always hung out with Terra, Amber and Olivia who were John, Dylan and Tyler's dates. He was sure Lissa wasn't Wally's date. After all he was Kuki's boyfriend. Then Lissa leaned over and kissed him.

"What about Kuki?" Nigel wasn't surprised to see everyone stare at Wally.

"They broke up," John said snidely. "She was a slut!"

"Shut up you asshole," Nigel wasn't mad anymore. He was furious. First John called him a loser and now he was dissing Kuki in front of everyone. And Wallabee wasn't bothering to stop him from dissing his fellow KND member-not to mention his _leader_.

Wallabee lit a cigarette. "Nigel what's your problem?"

"My _problem_?" Nigel shrieked. This was the last straw.

" You and your stupid bunch of friends and your dumb girlfriend are dissing your teamate and your girlfriend. And you have the nerve to ask me what my problem is!"

"Don'tcall my friends stupid," Wallabee's voice was dangerous.

"I'll call them what I like!"

"You will?" Wallabee waited for an answer.

"Yes I will," Nigel glared at him. "You've been acting like a total jerk and you have totally forgotten your teammates and your _best _friends!"

"I have _not_!" Wallabee said angrily.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you letting them diss Kuki? Why have you missed five missions? And _why _didn't you ask your best friend to be your partner?"

"Maybe that's because you're always telling me what to do! And maybe because what I say about my ex is none of your business! And if I can't miss missions once in a while-then I don't want to be a KND member!" Then Nigel lost it.

"You know you shouldn't even be in this team in the first place. You can't respect your fellow members and you can't face commitment!"

"Fine," Wallabee said quietly. Then he yelled "If you think I shouldn't be a member-then I quit!"

"You can't," Nigel said holding up the paperwork. "I have all your legal documents. Like I said. You. Can't. Quit."

"Watch me," Wallabee grabbed the paperwork and ripped it up. Then he grabbed his bag and left.

"Real smart," John told him amused. "Getting him to leave. Some friend _you _are!" With that the jocks and cheerleaders movd out, leaving Nigel with an awful feeling in his stomache.


End file.
